


vaguely suspicious milk

by nombre_appelido



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nombre_appelido/pseuds/nombre_appelido
Summary: ok this isn't tooth-rotting fluff maybe i do have rangefor orphan_account, some of my favorite stories sit on there.
Kudos: 1





	vaguely suspicious milk

i’d always viewed grocery shopping as a boring, inane activity.

walking lazily through the store, dragged by my mother, who spent the entire time chattering to her friends on the phone--it was my own personal hell.

and then i started doing the shopping for myself, by myself.

it got a lot more interesting.

the list wasn’t pre-made. if i didn’t  want orange juice or yoplait, i didn’t have to buy it. i only had to buy what i would eat, what i wanted. for the first time in my life, i could dedicate an entire meal to sweets. i could buy popcorn. frozen pizza. once i got a little bit older, i could buy alcohol. whatever i wanted.

once the initial novelty wore off, though, that same mundane aspect of shopping i’d hated so much as a kid wasn’t so bad anymore. i got my cart, my music, and worked through my list. and i felt like an extra snack, if i was within budget, no one could say no.

something i’ve never liked--ever--are expiration dates. i tend to ignore them, and this has given me a very strong stomach. milk, though, i didn’t ignore.

i was always very careful about milk.

the carton facing me in the aisle had something… off about it. a suspicious vibe. i glared it down.

**_tell me your secrets, milk._ **

the expiration date said it was fine, the carton was intact, and the innocent, white milk sat there.

like butter wouldn’t melt.

**_something is off about you. but what?_ **

the carton looked slightly heavier than the others, the others, the milk half a shade darker. so vague. so suspicious. i narrowed my eyes.

**_what do you hold? tuberculosis? rubella?_ **

the milk was not to be trusted, that much i knew.

so i just got a got a different carton of milk.


End file.
